yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Kayoi (夢通い)/guide
Complete effects guide for Yume Kayoi (夢通い) (Version 0.00). ='Kotozuki's Effects'= ---- The first playable character. You start out playing as her by default. 'Roller Shoes (ローラーシューズ)' Appearance: Kotozuki wears a pair of roller shoes. Passive Effect: Kotozuki's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the White Curtain World. Practical Uses: Allows Kotozuki to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the Blue Mural World, go slightly north-east (more north than east) until you reach a long purple and blue mural then go straight east until you reach the white headless mannequin. Interact with it to go to the Bloody Mannequin World. Go left, take the bottom-right path to a patch with disembodied arms. Take the path closest to the right, then go down between the headless mannequins. Interact with the arms joined together. You will arrive at White Curtain World. Go up between two rows of curtains until you reach a set of torn curtains. Go left until you see a large square that's missing a tile in the bottom of it. Go into it and interact with the square in the middle. Go up and interact with the disembodied feet. 'Railroad Crossing (ふみきり)' Appearance: Kotozuki's right arm is replaced with a railroad crossing barrier. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kotozuki raises her arm up, stopping NPC's movement. Pressing Shift a second time will make Kotozuki lower her arm, resuming NPC movement. Location: Found in the Railroad Track World. Practical Uses: Prevents chasers from following Kotozuki. Enter the Railroad Track World. Go right until the bottom of a sign is visible on the middle of the top edge of your screen, then go straight down. Interact with the auto barrier circled by railroad tracks. 'Board (いた)' Appearance: Kotozuki turns into a cut-out board with her face hollowed out. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Blue Mural World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Blue Mural World. Go south-east and look for two tall blue statues. Between them should be a small blue cut-out board. Interact with it. 'White (しろ)' Appearance: Kotozuki's face turns completely white. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kotozuki's face turns black and she warps back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Bloody Mannequin World. Practical Uses: Allows Kotozuki to quickly return to the Nexus. Enter the Blue Mural World, go north-east until you reach a long mural then go straight east until you reach the white headless mannequin to teleport to the Bloody Mannequin World. Go south-west, enter the path then take the path going north to another piece of land. Go up the path behind the bloody mannequin and interact with the top tile (where the limbless mannequin is). 'Neck Warmer (ネックウォーマー)' Appearance: Kotozuki wears a neck warmer. Passive Effect: Snow starts falling when this effect is equipped. Action: (Shift) Kotozuki zips up her jacket. Location: Found on the Cloud Rooftop. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Blue Mural World. Go north-east and interact with the green sculpture near some blue statues. Go left and interact with the red sculpture. This will teleport you to a rooftop. Go up the north path and step on the grey tile. Step on the following grey tiles: bottom-right, bottom-most right, top-right. Interact with the NPC on the roof. 'Ice Pick (アイスピック)' Appearance: Kotozuki holds an ice pick. Passive Effect: NPCs move away from Kotozuki. Action: (Z) When interacting with a NPC, Kotozuki will stab them. Location: Found in the Ice Hands World. Practical Uses: Allows Kotozuki to kill NPCs. Enter the Railroad Track World. Go right until you see the bottom of a sign near the top of your screen. Go up to the sign and then go right past it. Go up a bit when you see another sign and go right again. You should see a railroad track with what looks like blood underneath it. Step on that track. Go right. Navigate your way through the maze and interact with the blue stone (avoid the chasers). This should bring you to Ice Hands World. Go directly north from where you enter until you see a set of fingers reaching out of the ground. Go right past that. Interact with the ice pick between the two hands pointing to each other. Kill the NPC's surrounding Satotsuki to get the effect. ='Satotsuki's Effects'= ---- The second playable character. You can switch to Satotsuki by interacting with the large doll in Kotozuki's room. 'Fairy (ようせい)' Appearance: Satotsuki gains a pair of fairy wings. Passive Effect: Satotsuki's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) Satotsuki flaps her wings. Location: Found at the Fairy Pond. Practical Uses: Allows Satotsuki to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the Flower Forest. Go right as far as you can (don't take any of the paths going up/down). Go down when you can't go right anymore and take the second path going right. Take the first path going down and go between the two leafless trees. Interact with the pond where the fairy is to get the effect. 'Tablecloth (テーブルクロス)' Appearance: Satotsuki wears a tablecloth around herself. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Satotsuki covers her whole body with the tablecloth and warps back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Dollhouse. Practical Uses: Allows Satotsuki to quickly return to the Nexus. Enter the Cloud World. Go down from the door until you see a small puddle to your left. Go left past the puddles until you see two frames, one with green ribbon on it, the other orange. Interact with the gap between them to reach the Frame World. From where you enter, go straight down until you walk into a row of frames. Go right to the last one then go down until you reach a single frame with green ribbon on it. Go right again and reach another row of frames. The one in the middle should be ribbonless and have a door on it. Enter the door. This will bring you to the Dollhouse, enter the door to your left. Enter the door in the top-left corner of the room you enter. Go straight down and interact with the cloth on the big table. 'Present (プレゼント)' Appearance: Satotsuki sits in a pink present box. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Satotsuki hides inside the box. Location: Found in the Snow World. Practical Uses: Allows Satotsuki to hide from chasers. Enter the Snow World. Go right until you reach a small rectangular patch of bricks. Go down past two snowhouses. Enter the snowhouse that has two snowmen in front of it. Interact with the presents on the ground. 'Lamp (ランプ)' Appearance: Satotsuki's head is replaced with a lamp. Passive Effect: Tints the screen color and brightens dark areas. Action: (Shift) Satotsuki turns the lamp off or on. Location: Found in the Orange Gem World. Practical Uses: Allows Satotsuki to navigate through dark areas easier. Enter the Snow World. Go north-east from the door and enter the snowhouse that has one snowman to the left of it. Interact with the giant orange flower inside. From where you teleport, go directly north until there is a single orange flower to the left of you. Go right until you walk past a flower surrounded by several gems. Go slightly down from there and keep going right. You should see a lamp. Interact with it. 'Hair Arrange (ヘアアレンジ)' Appearance: Satotsuki wears her hair in a ponytail. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Satotsuki's hair style changes so that she's wearing her hair down. Location: Found in the Frame World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Cloud World. Go down from the door until you see a small puddle to your left. Go left past the puddles until you see two frames, one with green ribbon on it, the other orange. Interact with the gap between them to reach the Frame World. Go north from where you spawn and go between two rows of frames. Go directly left from these rows of frames and interact with the large pair of scissors. 'Sloppy (ぐちゃぐちゃ)' Appearance: Satotsuki takes on a melted, sloppy appearance. Passive Effect: Satotsuki's movement speed decreases. Action: None. Location: Found at the Head Path. Practical Uses: None. :The event that takes place on the pink train is very loud and may trigger epilepsy. As you can't avoid it, please be cautious while searching for this effect. Enter the Cloud World. Go north until you walk underneath large cloud. Go right from the cloud until you see a drooping pink flower. Interact with it to reach the Hanging Pink Doll World. Go right from where you spawn until you see a pink doll being hanged by a smiling pink balloon. Go down and you should see a circular pool of a water with a cross-shaped path coming up from the bottom of it. Head down and walk to the top of that cross-shaped path (avoid the chaser). (You can also reach the Hanging Pink Doll World by following the guide for the Tablecloth effect to reach the Dollhouse and entering the second door to the right. Going right from the door will bring you to the two flowers that teleport you to the Cloud World and back). This will take you to the Pink Train. Enter and leave the cabin, until you see what looks like a photo on the seat. Interact with it. An image will pop up on the screen. Press Z and the train will change drastically and start moving. Wait for the train to stop moving and leave when the doors open. Go straight up and interact with the disembodied head. Category:Walkthroughs